what could happen on a wednesday
by littlecleocat
Summary: In which a many glow sticks, fights and sneaking are heavily involved. The now complete sequel to "what could happen on a tuesday", and since some people wanted me to continue, I have started a third book! called "what could happen on a snow day"
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of the **second book.** so if it doesn't make sense, read "what could happen on a **tuesday**" : )

* * *

The next morning, Arthur was tired he had stayed up late watching the telly, because he knew if he let his mind wander, he would think about Alfred. He got to school late, and found someone waiting for him in his class room. It was Alfred, and he looked just as tired as Arthur.

"Hey." Arthur said, and the boy spun around, and flung himself at him. They held each other in a hug for a few seconds, and Arthur pushed him away to close the door, hoping no one saw that hug through the crack in the door.

"I've missed you." Alfred said

"I saw you last night, there wasn't enough time for you to miss me." he said, even though Arthur missed him too.

"There defiantly was though." Alfred said, "And I have a lot of questions I need to ask you."

"Questions?"

"Yeah, well, um, I've got a bunch more but I didn't really ask before I did what I did yesterday…" Arthur didn't get where he was going with this until he said, "Did I rape you?" in an almost whisper.

"Of course not! I, I've, there was consent, some time I'm sur-"

"So do you love me?" he asked again.

"I thought we went over this." Arthur sighed, but the did want to be truthful, "Well, I guess I could call what I feel love." he blushed.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Wow, the topic change-"

"We don't have much time before class, do you?"

"I have three brothers."

"What's your birthday?'

"April 23rd."

"What year?"

"1991."

"so that makes you…" he looked like he was trying to count in his head

"22."

"Wow, that is younger than I thought."

"How old did you think I was?"

"I'm the one asking questions." Arthur rolled his eyes at that, but Alfred just continued

"So are you going to treat me any different in class or any different than any other student?"

"No."

"So did that detention count?"

"Yes-"

"Is it on my permanent record now.?"

"Yes." of course if it counted, that what it means.

"Was I late?"

"What?"

"To class, you said I'd have to be in detention every day if i was late."

"Oh, well, yes you were but-"

"So I have to go to detention today?"

"No-"

"But you said you would be treated no different-

"Well then you have detention!" Arthur was getting flustered at all these quick questions!

"Okay. Is this legal?"

"What?"

"For a teacher and student-

"I don't think so."

"Oh. So will you get fired now?"

"Only if you tell someone, git!"

"Right, but after I finish this semester?"

"I'm still a teacher, and you're still a student, so the rule still applies I'm afraid."

"When I graduate?"

"I think so, but we just can mention we were together now."

Then the bell rang and interrupted Alfred's questions. Alfred gave him a quick kiss on the check, and ran out the door before students entered the class room.

Arthur went back to his desk and sat down. Hopefully that was the end of his interrogation, but he somehow knew that they would continue the conversation at some point.

* * *

sorry it's short and mostly dialogue : ) hope you can forgive me of this


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew, upon arriving at school, was deserted by his brother who ran off in search for his secret boyfriend. They had gotten to school a bit earlier than usual, so the Canadian decided to walk around the school looking for Gilbert. They hadn't really made any plans on were they were gong to meet up, or if they were at all. They had all the same classes, though, so he supposed they would just talk then. After a while of roaming with no luck, he just settled on going to his first class early, hoping the teacher was there and wouldn't mind him sitting there until school started.

He saw his A block teacher heading for the class room, and Matthew was about to say hi, but he walked into his class before Matthew could get the syllable out, he's always had trouble talking. He peeked around the corner of the partially open door to see that Alfred was in the classroom, even though it wasn't his first class.

"Hey." Mr. Kirkland said, then Alfred turned around and, wait, hugged him? What was going on? They were still hugging! Then his teacher pushed the door closed in his face. Matthew leaned against the wall next to the door for a minute, lost in thought. So was it his _teacher_ who Alfred was dating? He did look a bit funny when he had asked where Alfred was yesterday. Oh god, was it true? His teacher, and his brother? No it can't be! But what else could it be? They had hugged, and Alfred's expression when he hugged him… it must be that they were dating.

Matthews questioning mind continued. How was he going to tell his brother that he knew? Was he even going to tell him? Mathew could just stay silent until they told him. What if they didn't plan of telling him? Matthew was Alfred's brother, of course they'd tell him, it would just take time. Time, that's all they needed, and probably space too. He walked away from the class room feeling a little sick knowing that his teacher, probably his favorite teacher before now, could be doing things with his brother like he had done with Gilbert. How was he going to make it through all hour and a half of his class? Today, and every day, he will just have to manage somehow.

Then he got to the library, his brain must have just subconsciously lead him to his safe haven. He headed for his usual corner and grabbed a random book off the shelf. He opened it and dove into it, but not really reading for comprehension, only to distract his mind from other thoughts for as long as possible. Then when the bell rang, he put the book back on the shelf, and scurried back to class. He barely had time to slip into his seat as the final bell rang.

He looked across the room and saw Gilbert. Right, he was in this class! How had he forgotten?

Oh right… Mr. Kirkland pushed chis chair back and stood up, grabbing the book they were reading and carrying it to the front of the class, "I presume you all read chapter seventeen last night," Matthew hadn't, "So I would like you to take out your books," which Matthew had forgotten because Alfred had rushed him, "And start reading chapter eighteen." which Matthew couldn't do. Great.

The English man had sat back down at his dest, and started to grade some papers so Matthew looked across the room again to see Gilbert watching him. Matthew smiled as he noticed the seat behind the Albino was empty. Matthews seat was only a few feet from his teachers desk, but he just got up anyway. His invisibility kicked in, and no one even glanced up to see why he had started to pack his things and walk across the class room. He had done something like this before in all his classes, just to see if they would notice, but of course they hadn't. He dropped his bag and sat behind Gilbert who jumped a little when he sat down. Even his boyfriend was susceptible to his powers Matthew noticed.

"Hey." Matthew said in his regular voice, not in a whisper.

"Shhhhh." Gilbert said wide eyed looking to see if anyone looked over to them, but the blonde knew they wouldn't. This was Mattews area of expertise, and he felt comfortable, but obviously the Prussian was not; Gilbert was used to getting in trouble.

"What? They can't hear us, they're working." he said, but he lowered his voice, just because Gilbert looked freaked out, but he calmed down soon enough.

"Oh. Hey." Gilbert was still whispering, "So you really are in all my classes?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why would I lie about that? It's not like I could fake being in your classes or something."

"You're talkative." Gilbert stated, and grinned.

"Well I'm not always quiet." Matthew said, even though he really was usually a very quiet person.

"Oh I know like last night-" Gilbert stopped, the boy next to him was glaring at him. Matthews invisibility must not be fully covering him or something.

"Yeah. I guess." He replied blushing slightly at the tough of what they did yesterday that _wasn't_ talking.

"Well, I better get reading," he picked up the book, "This stupid thing. Awesome people don't fail." then he started to read the book; like chapter one. Matthew sighed, since he didn't have his book, he was alone with his thoughts again. His gaze drifted over to the teacher who was still editing some papers. When he started to think this time, however, he began to think of how Mr. Kirkland reminded him of one of his characters in the book he was writing.

Matthew took out his handy dandy note book that he always carried around, and let the word flow onto the page. He was writing up the character summary for the guy who reminded him of Mr. Kirkland and the once hackneyed character became real in his mind.. By the end of class the character summary was longer than the first chapter of his book, and he decided that Mr. Kirkland was his favorite teacher again. All that writing made him feel more comfortable with the idea of his brother with the Brit. He left the class along side Gilbert, and saw his brother in the hall. How was his brother going to get through class when he's dating the teacher? Matthew was then dragged out of thought as Gilbert began to talk to him, and kept talking through out their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert had worried about his brother coming out the the school so suddenly. He saw what had happened to Matthew and now he knew bullying occurred in his school. Before he would have said bullying wasn't a problem, but now he worried. Ludwig was strong though, he could probably take care of him self, but Feliciano? No, not Feliciano, he would just surrender to the bullies and who knows what would happen to him! Gilbert stayed by their side as long as he could that morning, protecting them with his awesomeness. He had asked Feliciano if he had either Ludwig or Lovino in all of his classes, but in his C block he had neither. Then Gilbert remembered that he was in the little Italian's C block! Ludwig didn't think it was all necessary, but was grateful that his brother cared so much.

When gilbert left to his first class he was almost run over by Elizabeta in the hall, but he didn't think much of it. When class started he looked across the room to where the teacher stood up from his desk, then something in the corner of his vision distracted him. At first he didn't know what it was, then he saw him. Matthew! Matthew had said he was in all of his classes, but he hadn't realized that that meant he would get to see him all day everyday! This was going to be a good day he decided.

Then the teacher told them to stat reading, but Gilbert was still looking over at Matthew who, much to his surprise, walked across the front of the class room, down his row, and sat behind him. They had talked a bit, about his invisibility, then Gilbert realized he had better start reading the book. He hadn't opened it since he got it, and was supposed to be done with it and an essay about its theme by friday.

The next class he had was Graphic arts. He had only signed up for the class because he thought "Graphic" meant like in graphic video games or graphic movies. He had thought it was some sort of horror film class, but was unbelievably disappointed when it wasn't. Though he would never admit it, he did like the class in some ways. First, the lady gave a week for assignments that could be done in two or three days. Second, he could make anything as extra credit (like a Prussian flag pin). Third, this was the only graphic arts class, but it counted like a high honors class. This meant he could not do his Chemistry home work, but still get an acceptable GPA for his brother. But now Gilbert had a new favorite thing about the class. Matthew. He could talk to Matthew the entire class, and the teacher didn't notice, and his work (more or less) got done.

They talked about a lot of things, starting with things in the "favorite" category. Matthew favorite food: Pancakes, color: red, animal: beaver, flower: none but maple leaf is his replacement. There were so many things he learned about his boyfriend. He found out that his parents were married until 9 years ago. His mother had Alfred, then got pregnant with Matthew, but had to go live in Canada for her job. His parents separated, each with one boy, until she moved back to the U.S. Then they got married and bought a house to live happily ever after, or so Matthew says.

That was much more interesting than his parents story, which he had also told his boyfriend about. Gilbert's parents had just abandoned them to let their kids live with his fathers father. Then, when their grandpa had to move to an old folks home, Ludwig got a job, and kept up the rent for their apartment. Gilbert hated to admit that he was being taken care of by his younger brother, but it was the truth, so he told Matthew. He felt that he could trust him.

It looked like Matthew trusted him as well, but it seemed like his boyfriend wasn't telling him something. He would sometimes open his mouth as if to say something, but then shake his head and say it was nothing if Gilbert asked. He didn't like when people said "it was nothing" because there was clearly something. Gilbert questioned him about the bullies, and Matthew told him, so it must be something else that bothered him. Then the bell rang, and it was C block.

Gilbert remembered that Feliciano was in this class, Chemisrty. Today we were "doing something fun" as the teacher said, "Were making glow sticks you can take home!" Almost everyone in the class cheered. We were supposed to get in groups of two, no less and no more, and do a lab. Gilbert automatically realized there was a problem. The problem went by the name of Carlos. When Matthew told him that that the bullies hadn't picked on him, Gilbert found out that Carlos one one of the main bullies. The problem was that the Cuban was with his group of friends, but he was the fith guy of the group, and his friends paired up with out him. Then he saw Feliciano was the only one left. He had promised Ludwig that he'd take care of him! But how could he leave his boyfriend to his attacker? Then Gilbert got an awesome idea, a real true awesome idea… if it worked.

"Hey, um, Matthew?" The albino asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You trust me, right?" Gilbert inquired.

"Yeah…" he confirmed looked skeptical at what was planning.

"Well go be partners with Feliciano. Don't ask me why now, you'll thank me later."

Then Gilbert walled over to Carlos who was already approaching Feliciano, "Do you want to be my partner." It wasn't a question, the Cuban realized, and nodded, and started toward a lab station.

Gilbert looked back at Matthew who looked confused, but he had partnered up with Feliciano like the Prussian asked.

"What's Zinc-sulfide?" Carlos asked him, as he looked over the directions. He sighed, maybe it wasn't going to be as good of a day as he had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Feliciano was glad that he could finally hold hands with Ludwig in the halls and at lunch, but he didn't like how people looked at them in the halls now. He was just walking down the hall to his first class, and he saw the look in their eyes as if he was disgusting, and some people would laugh when they walked by. It didn't make sense to him what was so different now. He saw lots of couples through out the morning, and they didn't seem to have this problem. Then a different problem popped up.

"Hey guys!" Elizabeta said cheerfully, stopping them in the hall way.

"Yes, hello?" Ludwig asked, wondering why she was standing in their way to class.

"Well, when you told me you were dating yesterday, I didn't have my camera with me!"

"Camera?" Feliciano asked, confused.

"Yes, yes, camera. Could you guys turn that way so the light- yes like that- now hold still and smile!" There was a bright flash that startled Feliciano, "Now just a few more- could you more a little closer together?" Feliciano did as she said moving this way and that as people stared at them as they got their picture taken a few more times.

"This is enough!" Ludwig could stand one photo, but this was excessive.

"Oh! Well, sorry to bother you! I'll be on my way now." She waved, getting the message form his tone, and ran off to her class.

Feliciano was confused so he was going to ask his boyfriend about it, but he didn't have time, he couldn't be late to class. Feliciano decide that he would just ask him during lunch.

Gilbert had devised a plan for there to be someone "watching out for him" in every class. First his brother was on duty, and nothing much happened in that class. B block he had english, and Ludwig was with him. Then chemistry was Gilbert's turn. Feliciano hadn't thought it was needed since his other classes went well compared to what happened in the hall that morning. But he saw a big scary guy sitting across the room who was glaring at him. He didn't like it at all.

The teacher was talking about something, but the Italian couldn't help but worry if Ludwig was getting the same glares in his classes. Then all around him people started to get up and go over to the lab. What were they doing? Feliciano hadn't listened to a word the teacher said, and he was beginning to get hungry. They had third lunch, which wasn't as good as good as first because the food was almost always running out by then. But to day was wednesday and Feliciano couldn't wait for lunch because wednesdays was pizza day. On pizza day the day the culinary students had off and he was able to use the kitchen to make pasta!

Then Feliciano was tapped on the shoulder, and he spun around to face Matthew. He had meet him yesterday when Gilbert had introduced him as his boyfriend. Why wasn't he with Gilbert? Where was Gilbert anyway? He looked around and saw him with the guy who was glaring at him earlier. What were they doing together?

"Um, Feliciano?" Matthew asked in his usual quiet voice.

"Yes?" Feliciano said, turning to look back at him.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"For what?" Feliciano asked because how else was he supposed to find out?

"We're making glow sticks."

"Really? Cool!" Feliciano said, he loved glow sticks.

"Yeah, so lets get to work okay?" Matthew replied before turning and walking toward the last lab table.

"So what color are we going to make first?" The little Italian said popping up behind Matthew as he put on his safety glasses. He seemed to be one of the only ones who remembered to put on any safety gear.

"What ever colors you want." Matthew said

"I'm gonna make yellow one like pasta and a red one like pasta sauce! The I'll make a green one like on the Italian flag and a pink one just because!" he chattered about excitedly to the Canadian who hadn't decide on colors yet.

"What colors are you going to make?" Feliciano asked

"Maybe a red one like the Canadian flag… and I like yellow-"

"To match you hair!"

"Yeah, to, uh, match my hair. Then I like blue too."

"And a pink one just because!" Feliciano added

"Right, and a pink one just because." Matthew said laughing at his childishness, it reminded him of Alfred as a kid… and still as a teen.

They then got to work reading the instructions and mixing the chemicals. They were done before anyone else. So while Feliciano connected up some of his glow sticks, Matthew made a few extra blue and yellow glow sticks. When Matthew was almost done melting the ends of the last plastic tube holding blue glowing chemicals, the bell for lunch rang. He finished up that, and left for the library. Feliciano had dropped one of his glow sticks, and was looking for it when he realized everyone had left the class room. Well, all but Gilbert. Why was Gilbert still here? Didn't he always run off to lunch like he hadn't eaten in years? Feliciano thought it was odd, but soon ludwig stopped out side the door and waved for him to follow him. The Italian happily followed his boyfriend to the kitchen where they began to make Feliciano's beloved pasta.

* * *

Gilbert was making glow stick after glow stick of multiple colors. He had made a few purples, yellows and greens in his first batch. Then some orange and a blue as well as a (possibly dangerous) mix of yellow and orange to make an odd peach color that wasn't as awesome as he thought it would be. He then started to make a pink one and saw that the Carlos was having trouble making them. He reluctantly helped him make some, but by "helping" he just purposefully messed them up, so by the time the lunch bell rang, Scott had no glow sticks that hadn't failed to glow, or exploded on him. That was part of his plan, however.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred had gym outside today because his wellness class alternated between health and gym, and his gym alternated between inside an outside. It was cold out and there was still snow heaps all around. Most of the students wore their winter coats over their gym attire as they ran. However, the teacher, Mr. Braginski, didn't run or wear a coat other than his regular long tan on along with his long white scarf. He just went out for a bit to see if they were running, then went back inside to the teacher's lounge where, according to multiple rumors, he net to drink vodka. Alfred would have complained about the cold if he wasn't to happy to do anything but think of a certain someone. They were practicing for the two mile run, which was half of their grade on the finals test. Alfred had figured out long ago that he was good at sports physically. Yet he also found out that he wasn't good at them mentally; he hated loosing more than anything.

This combination made him get an A+ in this part of the class because he was willing and able to beat the other team. But in running like this, just as practice, there was nothing fun about it to him. Today, however, he had figured out a way to make it fun. Visualizing Arthur always just a few meters in front of him made him have some sort of goal. He kept up this game through out the entire class, while he changed, ran through the halls and up until he was looking at the real Arthur in his English class.

Alfred sat down at his desk in the front of the class like usual. Then he got out his book, not like usual, but he felt like impressing Arthur with the fact that he was prepared for class. When Arthur began class, however, nothing seemed much different. Alfred frowned, how can he just act like normal? Didn't he see him paying attention with his book open? Alfred was even following along with the class discussion! He didn't want things to be the same, he wanted things to be better! He tried his best to do his part of the "better" but he wasn't used to being so focused on something he didn't want to do. Soon he was behind a few pages, lost at what people were talking about, and what questions Arthur was asking the class. He took a minute to calm down, and listened to what Elizabeta was saying. He looked over to see her, and saw that Ludwig was looking at her with almost a glare. He wasn't sure why, he seemed so nice to him the other day. He shook his head and got went back to focusing. He was going to do this, and he couldn't be distracted. After a while he was actually doing fairly well with paying attention and not getting side tracked. It was almost the end of the class and he had raised his hand and answered three questions but even better than that he finally understood the plot.

When the bell rang, Mr. Kirkland smiled at him! Alfred was so happy, he thought that he could have jumped up and kissed him, but he couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't. He couldn't break the rules and get him fired! That wouldn't do, no, so he just smiled back the biggest smile he could muster and walked out of the class with a wave of his hand.

His third block was ancient history. He didn't understand why they needed four social studies class credits, he had had two years of American studies that were awesome, but then it was ruined by continuing to modern world studies and _this_. He could fall asleep it was so boring, but he didn't, his teacher did. Mr. Karpusi was a quiet teacher who, as far as Alfred could tell, liked only the useless styles of teaching. First he would assign way too much homework and classwork about some complicated topic in their ridiculously heavy text book. Then he would sleep the rest of class, and expect us to learn from our text book. Sometimes students who haven't heard about Mr. Karpusi way of teaching would try to wake him up and ask him a question. He wouldn't wake up. He seemed to sleep for a very scheduled amount of time from the beginning of the second lunch to the bell that began the next class. He ate at the time for first lunch, even if his class was assigned a different lunch that semester. Now Alfred usually didn't think much about Mr. Karpusi's sleeping schedule but today it mattered.

He went through the beginning of class just like normal, then went to third lunch. At lunch he sat with some of his friends from the football team, and made Mattie sit next to him at the end of the table because he couldn't stand him hiding in the bathroom for the duration of lunch. Alfred didn't like the school lunches except when it was Pizza Wednesday! He saved up his money all week, and bought 5 slices of pizza every Wednesday. He could eat fast, but he liked to talk to his friends and Mattie for most of lunch. So after he talked to his friends about the football game coming up on Sunday, and to Mattie who was walking home with Gilbert, he had to scarf down three slices of pizza while every one left the cafeteria. Luckily he was the last lunch, so no more student would be coming in. He decided that he would just sit and finish his meal because Mr. Karpusi wouldn't wake up for another half an hour. When he was done, he threw away his tray and walked down the uncomfortably empty halls to his class. Before he got to his class he saw Ludwig walking away from the class. The German always followed the rules, he wasn't one who would skip class unless it was important. What could it be? When Alfred got to the door of his class, he found it empty except his bag and the sleeping teacher. He quickly snatched up his bag and followed Ludwig down the hall, but lost sight of him.

The halls were empty, but not silent. Looking down the science hall he saw bright colored lights flashing behind the window in a door. As he crept closer he found that what he heard was music, and it was coming from that class room. He stood confused in from of the door for a minute before he pulled the door open a crack, and a blast of "DINGELINGELING" hit his ears. He had no idea what was going on. There were colored flashing lights, glow sticks, and people dancing to the music in a cleared out Chemistry room. The room was crowded even though it was twice the size of a regular class room because of the lab. Alfred saw Ludwig winding through the dancers, and multiple other people from his history in the crowd. Alfred made the assumption that this is where his class went, but who were the other students? Where was the teacher? What the hell was going on in this school?! Even with these questions on his mind, the party's lights and sound lured him in.

So I'm really liking where this story is going (I hope you are too) so I might get up another chapter later today. I do have homework... so it's defiantly just a maybe. Don't forget to review! It only takes a moment of your time and makes me smile for the rest of ever!


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig was back from lunch late due to the fact that he and Feliciano had made pasta in the school kitchen, and the bell doesn't ring in there. He had gotten to his history class, and a few people passed him, and he peeked inside the classroom to find it being emptied by Francis.

"Come this way! To the awesome chemistry party!" he was saying while directing people like one of those people on an airplane landing strip.

"What are you doing?" the german asked him with fury in his eyes.

"It's just a party, don't worry, monsieur, everyone is going!" he said flinching away from his glare.

"I'm not going." He said bluntly and sat down at his desk.

"If you change your mind, we will be in room 356!" Ludwig heard a french accent call from the hallway. Wait, room 356? Why did that number ring a bell? Feliciano! That was his class! Ludwig bolted up from his seat, swung his bad over his shoulder and raced down the hall towards the science wing not noticing that he nearly ran into Alfred in the hall. He couldn't let Feliciano be at a party with Francis! There could be alcohol, and he already found out a few days ago how his tolerance to alcohol is even lower than he expected!

When he saw the colored lights flashing behind the window in a door, he ripped open the door and slammed it be hid him. He pushed ahead into the crowd in search for his beloved boyfriend. The song was ridiculous! Who let them put on Die Atzen? Gilbert… Then he saw his older brother dancing with francis and Antonio in the front of the room. Antonio was trying to get Lovino to dance, but it looked like he was just yelling at him and pushing his hands away. Ludwig made his way to ask Lovino were Feliciano was, but was caught by Gilbert. His brother's arm around his neck. Francis walked away and began talking to someone, leaving them alone for a bit.

"Hey bruder! Do you like my awesome party?Oh, and I just had another awesome idea! I should make glow stick hula hoops!" He pointed to the person who was talking to Francis.

Then they watched as the person gave the hula hoop to francis, Gilbert glared at Francis as he walked back to them. Antonio took the opportunity to give Ludwig a nuggie. Then there was a flash of light and Elizabeta smiled down at Ludwig before she raced off to take some more pictures. Great, Ludwig thought, now there was proof he attended this gott awful party. He managed to get his brother and Antonio off him and reach Lovino.

"Were is your brother?" He asked, shouting over the "PO-PO-PO-PO-PO" of the lyrics that began to crescendo.

"Over there you fucking potato bastard!" he yelled, pointing over to were a group of tall boys stood in the corner farthest from the door on the class room side. Ludwig recognized one as Carlos. That was the guy who hated gays. He could now see Feliciano in the center of the group as well as Matthew… He ran over, pushing dancing students out of the way and grabbing Gilbert, and seeing Alfred, he grabbed him as well. When they reached the group of guys surrounding their loved ones, Ludwig could see Carlos holding the front of Matthews red sweatshirt shirt, and Matthew was already had a bloody lip and behind him Feliciano was on the floor crying.

Alfred tapped Carlos on the shoulder. When he turned, Alfred punched him square in the face. Ludwig heard the sound of his nose breaking but went over to Feliciano who was crying and clutching his stomach. Ludwig pet Feliciano's hair and whispered soothing words to him until he calmed down. Ludwig held Feliciano protectively while he watched his brother. Gilbert stepped forward to kicked him a couple of times before he felt a hand on his leg as he went to kick again. He looked to find Matthew stopping him. Alfred had his arms wrapped around him, but Matthew was looking at Gilbert with eyes that made him set his foot back down, and pull his boyfriend into his arms from Alfred who reluctantly let him go.

The impact of Alfred's punch had knocked Carlos and some other guys to the floor and they hurried away. That caused others from History to leave as well. Soon after that the playlist ended and there was no more music, so the rest of the history class that had still been dancing left. The lights were turned on and the strobe lights turned off by some of the chemistry students who realized what time it was. Gilbert left Matthew in Alfred's care while he went to go order the remaining students around so they could get it all cleaned up in time. Ludwig however didn't leave Feliciano's side the entire time. He never wanted to leave his side ever again.

When the bell rang, and everything was nearly back to the way it was, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert and Matthew started off to their Math class, but they never got there. Ludwig was already freaked out enough for the year. How could there be another block left of school? He didn't know, but he knew he couldn't skip class. He couldn't risk it looking bad on his college applications. Luckily Feliciano wasn't physically hurt. Matthew and Gilbert decide to go to the bathroom to clean up Matthew's face. Gilbert never did the work anyway and Matthew said his absence wouldn't be noticed, so Ludwig decided to let them skip. Alfred, however, was worried about Matthew but he couldn't skip Engineering class. Ludwig had engineering already, and he decided to give him his notes him the homework. Alfred thanked his profusely and followed Gilbert and Matthew to the bathroom.

Ludwig could hardly pay attention to their math teacher for he was to distracted by watching Feliciano. His boyfriend was usually cheerful and happy, but now some of his bubbly nature wasn't showing. He wasn't talking in class or laughing, he was trying to work. Feli hardly ever did much work, especially in math. He would look up from time to time and smile at him, but it wasn't much assurance for Ludwig to put it out of his mind.

After class Ludwig and Feliciano had club activities and had to split up. Ludwig yet agin cursed the robotics club for meeting on the same days as the foods and Culinary arts club. If they were on separated days Ludwig could go with Feliciano to his club, and vice versa. Yet Ludwig pulled through and went to robotics, meeting his boyfriend out front of the school after. Ludwig walked him home in silence, but Ludwig made a promise to get the little Italian back to his normal, cheerful self asap.

* * *

So, i thought I might make up a schedule for you guys, just in case you get confused :) though it may confuse you more...

(also, they all have third lunch)

I put in elizabeta's and lovino's in too just incase, because they are mentioned to be in some classes. the () means they aren't set in stone and the {} means that they aren't set in stone but what ever class they are, they are the same one.

...

Gilbert: English, Graphic arts, Chemistry, Algebra 2, no after school-unless he gets detention

Matthew: English, Graphic arts, Chemistry, Algebra 2, book club-thursdays

Feliciano: {Intro to Drawing}, English, Chemistry, Algebra 2, Culinary arts club-wednesdays

Alfred: Health and wellness/Gym, English, Ancient History, Engineering, detention- this week only

Ludwig: Engineering, English, Ancient History, Algebra 2, Robotics club-wednesday

Elizabeta: Algebra 2, English, Chemistry, (Photography), Music club-tuesday+wednesday

Lovino: {Intro to Drawing},(Health and Wellness/Gym), Ancient History, (Engineering), no after school


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert was angry with himself. He was supposed to protect Feliciano for his brother and Matthew was his boyfriend, so of course he was supposed to protect him! How could he have let them get in trouble like this? The party should have made them happier, but he had just made things worse for them. Gilbert was walking Matthew to the bathroom with Alfred to get the blood off Matthew's face, but he wished Alfred could just go away and leave them. He was awesome enough to make Matthew feel better by himself. Wasn't he? Yes, he messed up once, but he was still awesome! When they got to the boy's bathroom, Alfred immediately started fussing over Matthew unnecessarily asking him if it hurt every time he wiped the damp paper towel on his brothers face.

"He doesn't need you to do that for him," Gilbert said, "He can wash his own face." he was getting annoyed.

"But I'm his brother!" Alfred protested.

"Yeah, well, I'm his boyfriend, and I can take care of him."

"You don't really care about Matthew do you." Alfred said.

"What!?" both Gilbert and Matthew said simultaneously.

"Of course I do!" Gilbert bellowed at him.

"Then why aren't you doing anything to comfort him? Why aren't you-"

"I don't have a chance to comfort him with you in my way!"

"Please don't fight-" Matthew tried to tell them, but they couldn't hear him over their arguing, so he began to hurriedly wash the blood from his face, and was able to get it all off in the matter of seconds.

"How can you just stand there and not do anything? Matthew was_ beaten up!_"

Gilbert began to say, "Well it's not the first time-" then he realized what he just said.

"What do you mean? Of course it was the first time… right?" Alfred asked, looking at Matthew with wide eyes of realization when his brother avoided eye contact.

"I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, but it wasn't a big deal-" Matthew mumbled.

"It wasn't a big deal? Mattie, listen to yourself! How could being beaten up not be a big deal!"

"Well-" the Prussian began to say something to the angered American but he was interrupted.

"Tell me, what happened Mattie? When did something like this happen before?! How long has this been going on behind my back?!" Alfred questioned.

"They did kinda make fun of me and called me names or tripped me, from like sixth grade, but it wasn't that bad." Matthew said.

"Whose this "they"?"

"Carlos and his friends..."

"Them again!"

"But on Friday, they just, um, kicked me a bit more than usual, and dumped out my bag. Thats when Gilbert found me."

"You! And you knew about this? Why did you get to know and not me! I'm his big brother! I need to know these things!"

"I told him not to tell you! I didn't want you to know!" Matthew but in.

Alfred stared at him with a look similar to heart break on his face, "Why?" He said in a much lower tone than before.

"I didn't want you to worry." he confessed.

"But It's my job to worry, and to protect you!" Alfred argued.

"No it's not!"

"Then who's job is it? Gilbert's? I'm your brother!" Alfred said, keeping his voice as low as before.

"I think we get that you're his brother…" Gilbert said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Alfred said getting his voice to raise it's volume again, but one look from Matthew silenced him completely once again.

"I can take care of myself, Al, no, I _need_ to take care of myself. At the very least, can you try to understand?" He was silent for a moment and sighed before continuing, "You're going to graduate and leave and I'll still be here. I can't be dependent on you. I have Gilbert now, but I don't want him to take care of me either. I will take care of myself, and my problems. You don't always need to be the hero! I don't need a hero... and Gilbert's not a replacement for you, Alfred, he's just Gil. Just my boyfriend, not my care taker, knight in shinning armor or your substitute. Ok?" Matthew said seemingly to Gilbert as much to his brother.

They were all silent, absorbing the words that had overflowed from the normally quiet agreeable Canadian. Gilbert knew that deep down Matthew could be strong, he could see it in his eyes sometimes when they looked at each other. Gilbert hadn't thought about it before, but his boyfriend just seemed to be more confidant when they were together, but obviously it wasn't always that way. Matthew's brother treated him like he was still 8 years old. Yet now that his brother knows all this has been happening under his nose, he was shocked that his brother was no longer dependent on him.

"So you're saying you don't need me?" Alfred asked, looking at the floor, in his newly found quiet tone. When he looked up, Matthew nodded slowly.

"Then how come I had to come and save your ass from those guys back there?" His voice was angry, but still low, "Do you really think you could have gotten away by yourself? What would have happened if I wasn't there? Or if Gilbert wasn't there? You could have been in some serious trouble Mattie. Don't think that just because you want to take care of yourself, that you actually can." Then Alfred left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Gilbert went over to Matthew who had slumped to the ground and started to cry. How could a brother be so mean? But part of it was true, if Alfred or Gilbert wasn't there, what would have happened? Maybe Alfred's right in that sense, but that doesn't change the fact that he made Matthew cry.

"Don't worry about what he said Mattie. Even the strongest and most awesome people need to be saved some times. It' can't be helped." The Prussian said as the boy cried on his shoulder. Gilbert pet his hair soothingly until he could speak.

"Nuh-uh. Like who?" Matthew said through his tears.

"Like me. I could have just gone along with my normal boring life with out knowing you, and that would have been really un-awesome, and I wouldn't have known. You saved me form that un-awesome life. The real meaning of an awesome life is one spent with you." Gilbert said, and Matthew looked up at him with his tear filled eyes, and leaned up to gently kiss him. They smiled, and Matthew wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't get this up for two days! I was pretty tired Thursday, and on friday my friend came over and took up all my time. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight to make up for it tho :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so this all _very_ M rated... and I dedicate this chapter to "This Chick" who wanted some PruCan action :)

also I just couldn't have so much sad stuff in a row ~enjoy!

* * *

Matthew had been deprived of kissing him all day, and just one wouldn't suffice. Gilbert knelt in front of him and he kissed him again and he tasted a hint of blood from his cut lip. Gilbert paused to give a sweet kiss to his lovers bruised jaw. Then when Gilbert went back to kiss him, his tongue sought entrance that Matthew quickly granted. Gilbert's hand slipped under his boyfriends shirt and rubbed the sides of his torso before they slid up to rub his nipples. Matthew let out a gasp, and concentrated on the feeling of Gilbert's fingers, forgetting the problems with his brother and the bullies.

Matthew whispered in Gilbert's ear,"Gilbert, I love you." as the albino played with the pink nubs.

Gilbert smiled and whispered back,"I love you too."Then Matthew felt his boyfriends hands slip out of his shirt.

Gilbert suddenly stood up, and Matthew looked up at him with questioning eyes. Gilbert smirked and jerked his thumb to a bathroom stall. The Canadian smiled and followed him in, carrying their bags and tossing them in the corner. He was pushed up against the wall and Matthew's lips felt his boyfriends lips press against his. Gilbert's tongue slid over his, and he could feel the heat of their combined breath in his mouth. Matthew pulled away so he could rip off his own sweatshirt, but found that Gilbert was a step ahead of him, and was already pulling it over his head, along with his shirt. Taking off Gilbert jacket, the Canadian leaned into his shoulder. He could smell his boyfriends scent and it excited him more. He ripped off Gilbert shirt and their lips met again in a passionate kiss, but Gilbert ended up kissing down Matthew's neck, and sucking some of the sensitive skin there making the other moan in pleasure.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and someone walked in. Matthew froze, he had forgotten that they were still in school. He felt embarrassed but glad that Gilbert had thought to move their activities to the stall. The guy who had walked in was peeing, but Gilbert didn't seem to care, or show any sign that he acknowledged the other person in the room. He kept kissing his boyfriends pale and bruised chest, making him have to bite his knuckle to keep his voice from being heard.

They heard the boy wash his hands, but he didn't leave. Matthew couldn't hold his voice forever. Gilbert, who was ruthlessly seeking out and sucking the more sensitive spots on his chest, wasn't helping either. Why wasn't the guy leaving! Then the sound of a phone turning on reached the couples ears. Matthew couldn't stand it, the guy was texting! Being pulled back from the murderous thoughts directed at the texting student, Matthew found that Gilbert had moved further down and had undone his pants.

When he became aware of what was going on, Gilbert was about to take him in his mouth. Matthew looked down at him with wide eyes and wildly shook his head, still being careful not to make a sound. The albino just smirked in response to his lovers efforts and licked at his tip. Matthew let out a breath a little to loudly. They heard the sound of the guy pause his rapid fire texts, but not for long, because he went back to clicking away after that quick pause. When Gil licked from his base up to his tip, Matthew's moan was held in by his hand, but only barely. They had done some things yesterday, but not these things, and Matthew was no where near to the point of being used to this kind of thing. He was still way to sensitive.

Gilbert's lips encompassed the head of Matthew's member and sucked at it for a second and Matthew was sure he was going to come right then, but luckily he didn't. The other guy was still texting a few feet away, but they heard the sound of the phone turning off. Matthew couldn't have been more overjoyed to hear that sound. It was followed by the sound of the boy's steps and the thud of the bathroom door as he left.

There weren't many classes around here, and these walls were thick so Gilbert leaned up to take Matthew's hand from his mouth. He, suddenly not having a place for his hands, decided to entwined his fingers in the albino's shocking white hair. Matthew was glad that he didn't have to hold in his sounds anymore, it'll make it easier to get lost in feeling. Mattie's lover leaned down to take all of him in his mouth. Matthew could tell he wasn't experienced from how Gilbert's teeth grazed his member, but that didn't make it any less pleasurable. Matthew was sighing, moaning and groaning under Gilbert lips. As his boyfriend got the hang of it, he was able to use his tongue on his sweet spots as well as pick up the pace.

Soon the blonde moaned,"I think I'm gonna…" just in time for him to feel the pleasure convulse through him and his seed spurt out, and Gilbert was able to to move away in time. Matthew was breathing hard and Gilbert waited for him to catch his breath before standing up and kissing him passionately. Matthew could feel Gilbert's need when they pressed together. It was only fair if he reciprocated right? Matthew pulled away from the kiss to start undoing Gilbert's belt.

A pale hand stopped him,"You don't have to." Gilbert said, obviously trying to be nice, but it was in vain.

Matthew knew that his need would only grow if they waited, so he finished unbuckling his belt and softly mumbled in his lover's pale ear, "But I want to…" he blushed when he said it, but continued to push down the Prussians boxers and knelling on the cold tile floor. Matthew saw his boyfriend just yesterday, but he had some forgotten how _big _it was, had that really been inside him? He began to worry if his jaw could stretch that far, so he just started by kissing up the side and letting his pink tongue flicker out now and again. Gil was already groaning, and that gave Matthew confidence in his abilities, so he walked further from his comfort zone with every suck that earned a moan.

Since Gilbert had been waiting so much longer for his release in the first place, Matthew wasn't too surprised when he came earlier than he had, but he wasn't able to pull far enough away. His mouth filled and overflowed with the warm, white liquid.

"Sorry." Gilbert panted in apology, but Matthew was already wiping off him mouth and swallowing the rest of the salty come.

Matthew could feel Gil's eyes on him and he looked up,"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Gilbert shook his head, "I was just thinking about how awesome and sexy you are." he smirked and Matthew blushed. Was he just saying that, or did he actually think he was sexy? Gilbert leaned down to kiss him in a way that made him think it was the latter. When they pulled apart to breath, they softly smiled at each other. Then they began to clean up the mess they had made, wiping down themselves, the floor and the stall walls and door. They helped dress each other and left the stall. Matthew pulled his finger through him hairpin attempt to make it less messy so he could look more or less presentable, though he knew no one would be looking anyway.

The Prussians arms slipped around his waist and he rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his red sweatshirt whispering, "I love you Mattie." in his ear.

Matthew smiled at their reflection in the mirror. He wished that Gilbert could be more like this and less like the crazy teen from the Glow stick dance party, but that was part of his charm.

"I love you too, Gil." He whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred slammed the bathroom for behind him on purpose. Mattie might come after him... However, Mattie didn't come after him so Alfred kept walking down the hallway with a purposeful stride, but no real destination. Mattie was mad at him for some reason. All he had done was save his little bro from a whole lot of pain. How was that bad? He was good guy, and he was getting punished. It's so not fair.

Alfred had always been his little brothers protector. He would always be there for him. They went to the playground when they were little and he was the one to help him if he got hurt or the one to scare off the mean kids. He was the one who would remind their parents to buy flour when they were running low, just so Mattie wouldn't freak out because he couldn't make pancakes. He was the one who just punched Mattie's attacker! He was his hero, and why was Mattie pushing him away like that now? He still had another semester left here, and he could help him until he leaves at least. He had said that it wasn't Gilbert's job either, but Gilbert is his boyfriend, it's part of the job description. Well, maybe it wasn't for them, because Gilbert hadn't beaten up those bullies either… Yet how did his little brother think that he could?

There was another hour or so left to school, but Alfred had already skipped, and being late was somehow more frowned upon than skipping the entire class. He will probably have a detention because of it, or at least a stern warning, but he didn't care. He still had detention with Artie after school. He wished school could just end and he could see his boyfriend. Iggy would surely know what to do in this kind of situation. He should make a bumper sticker "What would Iggy do?" However he wouldn't want to be called "Iggy" or even "Artie", but Arthur is just to common of a name... Alfred decided to think about that later, now he had to think of where to hide out for the next hour. He didn't want a teacher seeing him walking around, and ask him were he was going. He wouldn't mind if it was Arthur though.

Alfred, having nothing else to do, decided to do just that; walk back and forth in front of Arthurs room for a while. Who knows what that man will do? Alfred chuckled at he the thought. Walking down tot he English hall, he began to wonder if he'll get more detentions because of this. He didn't really care though, as long as he can spend more time with his Artie. When he reached the english hall, his eyes immediately honed in on Arthurs door. Alfred walked past it once and realized that it was empty.

No one was in the room but Arthur. The American couldn't have been happier. He opened the door and strolled in. Arthur glanced up quickly, then back down. It took a second for his brain to process Alfred's presence, but when he did his head snapped up.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Well, stuff happened last block, so I'm skipping." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to his teacher.

"You can't skip! Go back to class right now." He said sternly.

Alfred chuckled, "Nope." He grinned at Arthurs reaction.

"Of course you will." Then his voice got quiet, "What if someone see's you in here?"

"But you don't have a class this block, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean no one will drop by with a question or something."

"Like I dropped by? They won't know I don't have an off block now."

Arthur was quieted by that, and Alfred felt slightly smug about it, "So I'll just stay here."

There was silence for a moment before Arthur asked, "What 'stuff' would cause you to skip class?"

"It's a long story." Alfred said, but seeing the look on Artie's face he decided they had time, "Well I have a brother, Matthew. He's in your A block."

"My A block? Really? How did I not notice before…" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah well he's kinda shy so you might not notice him, but I guess this guy Gilbert noticed him."

"Gilbert? I know _he's _in my A block. He gets nothing done-"

"Well anyway," Alfred said trying to get along with his story, "After you dropped me off at my house, they were there and they told me they were dating. I was surprised, but when I told him I was dating you, he seemed way more sup-"

"You told him!" Arthur looked at him with terrified, wide eyes.

"No, not you specifically! I just said that I had a chance to talk to the guy I liked, and I found out he like me- anyway back to the story." Arthur visibly calmed down after that, "So I guess Ludwig is also dating Feliciano now too, or they were before, but it was a secret then. Gilbert's like Ludwig's brother and he told me and Mattie before we left about them. Then today was Pizza day, and I like getting a lot of slices so I was late back from lunch. I get to the class room, and no one's there! It was empty! I'd seen Ludwig in the hall, and decided to follow him, and when I get to the class room, it's like a rave!"

"What? In school!?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It was weird, but I got like sucked into it. Then a few minutes later, Ludwig comes by and drags me and Gilbert out of the dancing, and guess what I see? Carlos and his friends beating up my brother and Feliciano! So I just punched Carlos-"

"You punched him!?"

"Well he was beating up my brother! What else could I do?"

"Get a teacher!" of course a teacher would say that, Alfred thought.

"Well then we'd all be caught for the party, and my brother would probably get beat up again later. This way, I made it so it's like over-over." Well he hoped he did, "Then when it's all cleaned up, I go to help Mattie wash the blood off his face, and Gilbert goes along too. Then I find out that this has happened before! Last Friday Mattie was beaten up in the bathroom, and he didn't tell me about it- That's what he was sad all weekend- Gilbert knew about it though! Then Matt goes on this rant about how he can take care of himself, and he doesn't need me anymore. What am I supposed to do? _Not_ save my little bro? Just _let_ him get beaten to a pulp?" He put his head in his hands. Arthur didn't seem to know what to say but Alfred was fine with silence right then.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur had been overjoyed at how well Alfred had acted in his class. He was sure that the boy would mess up and they would be found out, but instead, he worked and paid attention. He had even answered questions with the correct answer! Arthur felt almost like a proud father, and that was a bit off putting. He should feel proud, yes, but feeling fatherly toward your boyfriend isn't so great. He had been thinking about Alfred through his C block class, disguising his thoughts by grading papers, and hardly had noticed that the class ended. Then Alfred appeared out of no where. He was glad to see him, but surprised.

When Alfred had started talking though, he discovered what a busy C block he had. Alfred's brother, who was supposedly in one of his classes, was beaten up. How should he react to that? He was a teacher, but he was dating Alfred. Should he tell the school about this Carlos, or let it go? Then the fact of two classes having a party under the school's nose was a problem as well. However the man in front of him was currently his first priority. The tall blondes happy aura was dissipating by the second and Arthur was afraid of what would be left underneath.

Arthur wasn't one for public display of affection, but luckily they weren't in public. He stood up, his chair wheeling back to gently bumping against the wall, and pulled Alfred's hands from his face. Alfred looked up at him with eyes beginning to tear up. Arthur leaned down, gave him a timid smile, and pressed his lips to the sad boy's forehead. Then moving down to linger on his lips. He knew they were dating and all, but they were still in school. Arthur sighed and pulled away only to be pulled back by the strong arms that began to wrapping around his waist.

Alfred nuzzled his face into his lover's chest. Arthur was surprised, but a gentle smile grew on his face. He patted the younger males head and ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair. Arthur liked this childish side to his lover. He also like the dreamy side he had gotten used to, and the new quick thinking one as well as the hot and forward one he had discovered that had spark this relationship. They were all Alfred, and he loved them all, even if love was a strong word and they had only been together for a short time. Arthur tightened his grip on Alfred's shoulders, making the hug last longer.

"Hey, if this is an off block," Alfred murmured into Arthur's green sweater vest, "Can you leave early?"

"I suppose, why?" Arthur replied.

"I wanted to go to your house again."

"Alright love, though, I thought you saw everything there was to see."

"There's something I forgot to check." He said, slacking his grip to stare up at him with those azul eyes, or were they sky blue? Maybe sapphire? Oh well, he'd check a thesaurus later. Now he had to- Alfred stretched his neck to kiss him, and kiss him again and Arthur moved his lips in sync with the others. Their tongues touched and Arthur felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

A girl exclaimed, "Snow!" from the next door class, making the couple snap out of their intimate moment. They both looked toward the large window to see fat snow flakes drifting down form the sky. Arthur backed away from Alfred blushing slightly when he remembered where they were.

"We should get going before the roads get dangerous." Arthur mumbled, beginning to pack his bag. Alfred's gaze stayed on the snow as he nodded, stood up and pushed in his chair.

Yesterday they had left after school, and most school activities were canceled due to the snow, so they didn't worry much about people seeing them together. Now, however, in the middle of a block, people will be here and they could get caught easily. The snow was thick, and would hide them slightly, but it wasn't enough to totally disguise them.

They quickly conjured up a plan of action that would keep their relationship in the dark fro just a bit longer. Arthur would drive up to the maintenance entrance that was blocked by the garbage bin. Alfred would be able to sneak out without being seen. Arthur left first, getting to his car in record time, and waited by said door. And he waited a bit longer. Alfred finally arrived, and Arthur let out a grateful sigh. He had begun to wonder if he'd gotten caught.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the drive to the Brit's house. His house wasn't that far from the school and resided in a quaint residential area. The little dark green car parked in the drive way, and Alfred hopped out and up the steps before Arthur had put the scar in park. Alfred stepped inside as Arthur stepped out of the car. When the older man entered his home, and closed the door behind him, his boyfriend appeared out of no where.

"Come on." he said, grabbing the pale hand of the green eyed man and dragged him up the stairs, and down the hall to a dead stop.

"What's this?" Arthur asked.

"I still haven't seen something in your house yet."

"And what would that be?"

"You room." Alfred said, indicating the white door with a swift arm gesture. He waited until Arthur gingerly opened the door to pull him inside.

* * *

and, if you're wondering, I will continue the going on's of Arthurs room tomorrow...

don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

When Alfred had been walking down the hall from the English class room, he became paranoid that he would be caught. He had walked down the halls attempting to act normal but he would jump when a teacher or student looked his way. He was half way down the first hall when saw a pass on the ground, it didn't have a name or time written on it. Only a place, the library, was scrawled in pencil on the third line. He glanced around, and jotted down his name and the time. Then, a moment after he looked back up from stashing his favorite blue mechanical pencil, his trig teacher from last semester walked around the corner.

"Oh, hey Alfred. Where are you headed?" he asked with a hint of suspicion laced in his words. Alfred thanked god profusely in his mind and happily handed over his pass.

As his teacher inspected the white slip of paper Alfred tried to make his most innocent yet confidant face he could manage.

"Why are you going to the library this late in the day?" he asked.

Alfred had to think quick, "I forgot my flash drive there this morning, and now I need it." he said, mentally patting himself on the back for his speedy answer.

"Oh, for what class?" he asked further, seeming to be bored as well as doubtful to the boys response.

"It's for the Engineering final, we have to make a powerpoint portfolio of all the projects we've done this semester." Alfred's explanation had just enough detail for the teacher to accept it and he walked away. When he was out of sight, the blonde resumed walking. He was feeling more confidant due to his pass, and was able to let his mind drift away from his worries of being caught.

Alfred hadn't seen much of Arthurs upstairs yesterday, but he felt that he should see Arthurs room. A room can tell a lot about a person, and the American was curious about everything Artie related. At first he innocently wanted to see his boyfriends bed room, but as time passed he just couldn't resist the sexy Brit in the seat next to him, driving painfully slowly due to the snow. This lead to Alfred pulling Iggy into the other's room, and pushing him down on a neatly made green bed spread, to try and quench his hunger. Only at times when they were both alone in the house did Alfred see Artie acting relaxed in his presence. At school Alfred noticed the slight chill to him even when they kissed. Now, however, his mouth was burning against the younger's lips- and Alfred liked it.

Arthur was smack dab in the center of his bed looking up at him. Alfred was kneeling on top of him with his hands on the Brit's hips. One of Artie's pale hands cupped his lovers face while the other was behind his head to hold Alfred to his lips for as long as possible before they broke for breath.

"So this is what you meant by "I still haven't seen something in your house"? You wanted to see my room?" Arthur teased though he was still slightly winded. Then he took this opportunity to toe out of his shoes so as not to get snow on his bed.

The man on top chuckled and replied with a, "Mhmm." to affirm it, and he added, "Well it wasn't just about your room… I wanted to do this as well." and he leaned down to plant a quick kiss to his lips before letting the other speak.

"Well you could have said so, I might have driven faster." They both grinned at that and stared into each others eyes before they were pulled back together like magnets. Their lips slid together slowly as they enjoyed the simple sensation of each others lips. Soon Alfred's tongue ran across his boyfriends soft lower lip and was let in but it didn't change their oddly slow pace. Only when the younger man slid his hands under Arthur shirt, making his moan into the kiss, did the slow pace turn hasty once again.

Alfred stripped Arthur of his sweater vest and shirt, then unzipped his blue hoody and tore off his own shirt leaving their bare chests to press together when he dove in for another steamy kiss. Alfred kicked off his shoes while they kissed each other. Alfred had a warm feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to go away. His hands explored the newly exposed skin and then so did his lips. They sucked spots that made the smaller man moan, and his tongue tasted it's wonderful unique flavor.

When the American's hands reached down to the opposite's pants, Arthur brought his attention back to his lips. Then again, his fingers fiddled with the button on the khakis, Artie's fingers entwined with his and kept them ensnared for the duration of their next long kiss. Alfred wasn't sure why he was doing it, or even if it was on purpose, but when a pale hand pushed his away for the third time, he was sure it couldn't be coincidence.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss, seating away the sting of saliva contacting them, and looked down at the other, lighter blonde to ask, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Arthur said evasively.

"I think you know what."

He was silent for a moment, "We don't have to go so fast…" he murmured.

Alfred didn't understand why he was saying this but it did make him beginning to understand what kind of position he was putting Arthur in. He had been the one to initiate all of their physical contact from the get-go. It made sense that Arthur might be uncomfortable with going that far. Again.

"Oh, Alright." Alfred said dejectedly.

Arthur, though he said he didn't want to go fast, once more pulled Alfred down into a hot kiss. Their make out session lasted until they were interrupted my Arthur's phone buzzing in his pocket.

Alfred jumped up at the vibration, "What's that?"

"It's just to remind me when school ends." Arthur replied, short of breath.

"School's over? Well, I better get going. I've got a lot of home work to do, and I have to do the class work from engineering." Alfred said, the vibration of the alarm had been a little much for him, though he would never admit to something like that.

"Oh, er, I'll drive you home then." Arthur said, sitting up and grabbing this keys, shifting gears easily. However, Alfred saw that he was still flustered, but was trying to make the blush go away as he pulled on his shirt.

As Arthur drove Alfred home, Alfred felt the pressure in his pants build, all the while pondering why he wasn't allowed to "go fast." When he was dropped off at home, he hurried inside so he could take the time he needed in the shower before anyone else got home.


	12. Chapter 12

Saying Feliciano felt bad about what happened was an understatement. He didn't think coming out with Ludwig would be that big of a deal, he was sure they would all accept them. Feliciano didn't think they would be mean about it, and go as far as they did. When he came back from lunch he was in a good mood from being able to eat pasta! He saw the party and decided why not dance? He put on all his glow sticks, or at least they one he could find. At one point in the dance he saw Matthew, who was ending dancing with Gilbert, and went over to them. He tried to tell him about his paste that he made, but Matthew couldn't here him so they went to the corner where it was quieter.

That's when it turned bad. A group of tall guys walked over to them, and one with dread locks started to ask the Italian questions.

"You Feliciano?" he asked first.

"Yes!" for some reason Feli didn't understand, they laughed.

"Who're you dating again?"

"Ludwig of course.

"So you're gay?" he took a step closer to pasta loving boy.

"Yeah." He didn't think much when he answered them.

Then something must have gone wrong, because Matthew stepped out from behind him and told the bunch, "L-leave him alone, w-we're talking." They didn't take his offer to leave. Instead the man who asked them questions stepped forward past the Canadian to push Feli to the floor. Feliciano didn't understand. Why was this guy doing this? Was it because he was gay? Why did it matter to him? He curled up in the corner between a cabinet and the wall. He wanted to make it all go away, why wouldn't he stop yelling? He peaked up for a second to see Matt pinned to a wall and a fist slammed into his chin. The Italian squished his eyes together again. He didn't want Matthew to get hurt! Then he heard another hit, and when he looked up again, expecting to see his lab partner more bloodied than before, he saw the mean guy on the ground and Alfred, Gilbert and Ludwig! Ludwig ran over to him, and Feli never wanted Ludwig to let go of him.

The rest of that class was blurred together, and Feli felt horrible. It was his fault they went to that corner, and his fault Matthew got hurt. Then they had to end the party because Mat was hurt, so he felt that that was his fault too. Through math class Feliciano tried his best to forget what happened. He couldn't. He tried to concentrate on cooking in the Culinary club. He couldn't. Feliciano just felt wretched about the whole ordeal, and he just wanted to go home and sleep, but Ludwig insisted on walking him home because it was snowing hard by that time.

When they arrived at the Vargas house hold, they were both cold and wet, and they house was dark and cold. The first thing the brown hair boy did was turn on all the lights on the first floor. Then he went up to his room to change into warm sleep clothes. He saw Ludwig follow him and when he got to his room so he tried to shut him out, but his boyfriend easily overpowered him and got in the room.

"Feli, what wrong?" Ludwig asked the boy who was changing in the corner.

"Nothing," he sniffled, but scampered over to the blonde and gave him a big hug. The German was still so he was all wet, and snow could still be seen in his hair. The Italian let go so his lover could get out of his wet clothes, and change into clean ones. They both spent so much time at each others house that they had each others clothes in their closets. Feliciano curled up on his bed and watched Ludwig. He was the most beautiful person in Feliciano's eyes an due loved him. And Ludwig loved him back. Why couldn't people get that? Then he felt strong arms around him, and looked up into kind, crystal blue eyes. Ludwig gave him a comforting kiss that made him feel better for only a moment before the guilt was back.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." Ludwig said quietly.

"You can't fix it even if I tell you." Feliciano said while a tear ran down his cheek.

"If you could just tell me, and I can try."

Feliciano sighed, wiped the tears from his eyes an said, "It's my fault that the fight happened. I was the one who dragged Matt over there, and then telling them I was gay…" he didn't feel like saying more after that.

"Feli," Ludwig said, putting his hand on his boyfriends cheek, "It's not your fault, they were the ones who started the fight. Also that guy, the one who punched Matt, was Carlos. He was the one I told you about yesterday. The one who made me think that being gay… was bad." He whispered the last part before continuing, "But I know it's not. He's the only one who thinks so, and we can let him decide what is right for us." Then they were silent for a minute while they thought. Feliciano could see how it would be Carlos's fault, but he thinks he is still partially to blame.

"But still." Feli said because he didn't quite know what else to say.

"But what? It's not your fault, and I'm sure he wasn't hurt to badly anyway. You should be more worried about yourself." Ludwig said, dismissing his boyfriends attempt to say otherwise.

The Italian feels lips against his own, and they bring him out of his thoughts with the fluttering of his heart. Feliciano felt much better about it all and the kiss was helping. He pressed his back an moves them slowly because he was interrupted last time, and the time before that he was drunk and couldn't fully savor the moment like he can now. Feli knew they just got dressed but he was going to fix that.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, here's the thing: I kinda wanted the last chapter to be the last one, but I forgot to tell you guys that in one of these note things...

so I decided to write another one with the excuse that it's for 'character development' (or something) not just for this note saying this is the **last chapter** because I don't think I can get anymore chapters in about his day.

I will totally write another book for 'what could happen on a thursday' or '...snow day' if you guys want it.

I also have other book ideas for ones I could start on my profile page :) some of them are cool, and if I don't get any reviews or PM's about continuing this, I could start a poll for those ones :) enjoy!

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert stayed in the bathroom, just talking and smiling, until the bell rang signaling for the end of the school day. They had talked about what to do after they left, and they came to the conclusion that they would need to get their math work. Walking to the Math class room proved to be difficult. Everyone was franticly heading towards their lockers and their rides home. both of those were in the opposite direction from their destination. Matthew had this happen to him before, so he pulled his to the side of the hall, and waited for it to calm down before heading to the math room.

Gilbert peaked his head around the door, "There's no one here." he said, and swung the door open wide to let Matt go in. The Canadian walked up to the teachers desk, and started searching through some folders and binders.

"What are you doing?" Gil asked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting us the class work, homework and notes." He replied, not looking up from his searching, but quickly coming up with four sheets of paper, "See?"

"How did you do that?" the albino asked in amazement.

"Well, er, I skip class a lot, so I have to come in and get the work. The teachers never notice that I'm absent, and since my last name starts with W, so they don't really see it on the online grading system… so I just put it in later."

"Wait, wait... are you telling me you _hack_ the teachers PowerSchool account?! That's so awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, but Matthew just blushed.

"Kinda. But I'm not like the usual _hacker_, as you put it, I give myself the correct grade. I don't like cheating."

"But you could get all A's!" the other sophomore protested.

"I mainly get A's anyway, but if I mess up, I will give myself the F or if I don't do an assignment or something." When he finished talking, Gilbert just stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open, then shook his head and smiled to himself.

"You're too good."

"I'm skipping class and hacking the school, and you say I'm good?" Matthew teased, knowing what his boyfriend was actually referring to.

"Well, you are awesome no matter what you say or do." he grinned, "Well lets go if we have what we need."

"We have to stop at the library too. I need to drop off books and I only took one copy of each, so it's less suspicious than eight papers missing. I'll just scan copies for you." He said then as an afterthought said hopefully, "because you _are_ doing it, right?"

"I'll do it." Gil said, but the blonde could tell he was only doing it for him, and that made him smile.

At the library, he walked up to the scanner with more confidence than usual. He was glad that Gilbert had accepted him and his tendency to hack. He put in the first sheet, pushed the grey button, and waited as he heard the machine whirl and whine before it spit out a copy. Matthew repeated this three more times while Gilbert, who was oddly silent, stood next to him. Then when the last one was hot off the press, literally, he collected them up, three hole punched them, and turned to Gilbert.

"Here, this is the homework, and these were done in class, then this one was just a bit of notes, that will help you with the other stuff." Matt said indicating the papers as he talked.

"Okay, can we do them together?" he asked, looking through the papers worriedly.

The Canadian laughed, "Of course. I'll just need to return these first." he said, holding up a few books before walking off to the third isle of the fiction section. He put one back on the shelf, then when around to the other side, crouched down, and skimmed the familiar titles to put the second back. When he stood up he was met by the albino's amused face.

"Let me guess, you hack the library too?"

Matthew blushed again, "I just don't like talking to the librarians, they never noticed when I'm trying to check out or return a book… so yeah, I hack the library too." he said, then he sighed, at least someone thinks it's amusing.

"Let's go, you wouldn't want to keep you boyfriend waiting." Gil said then swiftly walked back down between the shelves of books. The purple eyed boy spun around, easily locking the spot for his last book, then ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

The walk home was cold and wet, but that didn't bring down Matt's spirits. He had some bad parts to his day earlier, but he wanted it to end it on a good note. He tried to kept up with a (mostly one sided) conversation about Gilbert's grandparents, who had both been born in a country called Prussia a year before it was abolished in 1947. Gilbert explained how that made his dad 100% Prussian, but because his mother was also born where Prussia used to be, he was also 100% Prussian, even though he was born in America after his parents immigrated over. Matthew disagreed with his boyfriend about his ethnicity, but the topic was changed to how hard it was for Gilbert to stay in shape because he was an albino and didn't have enough money for a gym membership.

The topics changed a few more times while Matthew wasn't listening, then they arrived at his house. He hadn't even realized he was walking to his house until he was at his doorstep. Gilbert invited himself in and found the blonde's room before he could finish hanging up his coat. He sighed and followed him up to his room.

"Hey, I like your room," Gil said when he entered, then he said, "And your bed." as he pulled off his snowy coat jumped on the messy jumble of red blankets that matched the maple leaf print and plaid comforter. Matthew felt that they weren't going to get much math done but he didn't care. He just let a bright smile spread across his face and jumped on his bed with his boyfriend.

* * *

yay! and now its the defiantly-maybe-possibe-end of the story, unless you readers choose otherwise :)


End file.
